Moondust
by Becky L. Sly
Summary: Girar amenizava suas dores. Bronze no I Challenge Luna Lovegood do 6v.


**Autor:** Becky Lestrange

**Título: **Moondust

**Capa: **Profile

**Gênero: **Family Mas sinceramente, eu não sei

**Rating: **K

**Nada me pertence. Todos os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Quando eu escrevi essa fic, tinha toda a intenção que ela fosse uma gen. Mas, no final das contas não resisti e acabei colocando um momento HL lá em baixo.**

**Coisas da Becky**

* * *

**Moondust**

Desde que nasci fui considerada singular.

Ao contrário de tantas outras crianças, eu quase nunca chorava, mas sempre mantinha meus olhos bem abertos, olhando para tudo que estava ao meu redor. Todas as micro-partículas de poeira que dançavam no ar de meu quarto, e como a luz do sol tornava visível aquela dança.

Foi vendo aquela dança das micro-partículas de poeira que eu resolvi que já era a hora de sair do chão e andar.

Andava sempre ansiando o momento que eu conseguira dançar, e quando ele finalmente chegou, eu não parava. Rodava, rodava, tentando imitar aquela poeira que havia em meu quarto todos os dias de manhã quando o sol nascia.

"Luna" minha mãe, que mexia em seu cabelo loiro, olhava para mim intrigada. "Querida, porque você está girando tanto? Vai acabar caindo no chão de tão tonta que vai ficar." ela me advertia.

"Estou apenas imitando" falei sorrindo e girando, girando.

"Imitando o quê?" ela sorriu meio insegura. Eu parei de girar e olhei para ela, realmente estava tonta, mas ainda sorria.

"A poeira" falei e logo em seguida comecei a girar de novo, e nas imagens rápidas que passavam na minha frente, eu conseguia ver que minha mãe sorria, parecia orgulhosa.

Não parava mais de girar.

Sempre deixava a janela do meu quarto aberta, para entrar mais sol em meu quarto. Em um dia em que o sol brilhava com muita intensidade, não percebi o que estava fazendo. Na verdade foi tudo muito rápido, quase tão rápido quanto um espirro, mas quando olhei para os meus pés, percebi que não estava mais no chão. Eu flutuava, e em questão de segundos, já estava no chão outra vez.

Naquele exato momento não entendi o que havia acontecido, porém me lembrei daquela coisa que meus pais tanto falavam, algo como manifestação de magia.

Saí correndo, meio que tropeçando nos móveis em direção ao quarto onde minha mãe costuma fazer seus experimentos de magia.

Não vi muito bem o que aconteceu.

Apenas vi que um clarão de luz muito intenso iluminou o quarto, e que ouvi minha mãe suspirar. Quando entrei, vi alguns pequenos cacos de vidro quebrados, o caldeirão estava partido pela metade. Andei pelo quarto, procurando minha mãe, e o que eu vi somente foi uma mecha de seu cabelo aparecendo atrás do balcão.

Eu ia me aproximar dela, mas quando dei um passo em direção ao balcão, um par de braços me enlaçou pela cintura, e me levou para longe dali.

Olhei para cima e vi meu pai me segurando, ele me deixou na sala de estar e pediu para que eu não entrasse naquele quarto.

Eu apenas assenti, e percebi que meu pai falava com uma voz trêmula.

Ele virou as costas e se dirigiu para o quarto de minha mãe, quando ele fechou a porta, eu me virei e sentei em uma poltrona perto daquela porta.

Eu esperei ali durante algumas horas.

Vi as cores do céu mudarem, vi a luz amarela do meio dia se tornar laranja, e depois se tornar vermelho.

Eu não estava nervosa, porque não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Eu mexia na borda do meu vestido azul, até que encontrei uma linha e comecei a brincar com ela.

Mais uma hora se passou, meu pai continuava lá dentro, e meu vestido já estava rasgado.

Foi então que, de repente, algumas pessoas entraram na minha casa. Eu levantei da minha poltrona para recepcioná-los, não pareciam maus, estavam com as caras estranhas, talvez assustados, quem sabe eles talvez quisessem um pouco de chá.

Contudo, não tive tempo de lhes oferecer chá algum, porque a porta do quarto da minha mãe abriu, e meu pai saiu de lá, _sozinho_.

Olhei para ele, os olhos dele estavam molhados, e o rosto estava manchando de lágrimas

Ele olhou para mim, e logo me puxou para um abraço, o abracei de volta. Ele falou com algum dos homens que estava parado atrás de mim, disse algo do tipo que ele não conseguiria tirá-la de lá.

Eu não entendi nada.

Meu pai me pegou no colo e me levou para o meu quarto, sentou-me na cama, e logo se sentou ao meu lado.

Contou-me tudo. Contou que minha mãe havia sofrido um acidente, que ela agora não estava mais aqui.

Naquele momento eu entendi o que significava morte.

Olhei para os olhos de meu pai e ali eu consegui ver os meus refletidos. Meus olhos estavam saltados, como de costume, mas estavam molhados.

Levantei da cama e fiz a única coisa que eu gostava da fazer, comecei a girar.

Girava, girava e girava.

"Luna, o que está fazendo?" meu pai me perguntou, não respondi, apenas peguei na mão dele e o puxei para girá-lo comigo.

"Apenas gire" eu falei, ele começou a girar de mãos dadas comigo.

Toda noite, quando eu acordava pensando em minha mãe, eu girava. Aquilo me acalmava, e me ajudou a enfrentar alguns problemas depois.

Sempre que eu me machucava, eu logo fazia questão de levantar e girar, porque aquilo amenizava a dor.

Então quando Harry me contou sobre Sirius, eu olhei para ele e me lembrei do dia em que minha mãe havia morrido.

Segurei a mãe dele e falei meu segredo para amenizar a dor.

"Gira comigo" não havia sido uma pergunta, segurei a mão dele e comecei a girar.

"Luna, o que você está fazendo?" ele me perguntou, da mesma maneira que minha mãe havia me perguntado.

"Imitando a poeira do meu quarto" eu falei de olhos fechados, ainda segurando a mãe dele, e girando cada vez mais rápido.

Ele não disse nada, quando abri meus olhos para poder vê-lo, notei que ele havia fechado os olhos. Sorri com isso e tratei de girar mais rápido.

Finalmente paramos nossa cura alternativa para a dor. Eu estava tonta, e meus pés não conseguiam acompanhar a velocidade das coisas que se mexiam na minha cabeça. Eu caí, e Harry me segurou em seus braços para que eu não encontrasse o chão. Ele estava tonto também, portanto se apoiou na parede próxima a ele.

Eu ria, olhei para os olhos verdes dele, que me observavam com atenção, enquanto os lábios dele esboçavam um sorriso.

"Sabe, eu sempre penso que girar é um meio de esquecer uma dor, ou uma morte", ele olhou para mim e assentiu, parecia ter compreendido minha teoria.

"Sabe, um dia vou ver minha mãe de novo", eu comecei falando, ainda estando nos braços dele, e segurando o ombro dele para que eu pudesse me apoiar melhor. "Tenho certeza que um dia você também voltará a ver Sirius"

"Sua mãe deve ter muito orgulho de você" ele constatou, sorri mais abertamente para ele.

"Assim como seus pais tem de você" ele de repente parou de sorrir, mas os olhos dele brilhavam de um jeito diferente, se aproximou lentamente de mim e colocou os lábios dele em cima dos meus, dei uma risadinha.

"Isso foi melhor do que girar", falei olhando para ele que sorria também.

"É, foi mesmo" ele passou a mão nos cabelos bagunçados, foi então que ele percebeu que ainda estava abraçada com ele. Gentilmente ele me colocou de pé, mas não soltou uma de minhas mãos.

"Quer que eu acompanhe você para algum lugar?" ele me perguntou educadamente.

"Na verdade, eu ia ver se há pudim. Não almocei hoje, e queria ver se sobrou um pouco".

"Na verdade", Harry começou "Eu pretendia fazer a mesma coisa", ele esboçou um sorriso simpático.

Sorri para ele, e juntos fomos até o Salão Principal.

Fim

* * *

**N/A: Minha primeira fic Loony. Sejam fofos.**

**Review **


End file.
